


Hold Me Tight

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has another nightmare.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 13 - Hurt/Comfort for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Not beta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione’s body trembled. She tried to move but found that she couldn’t. She felt a body press down upon her, keeping her against the floor. 

The sound of a high pitched cackle filled her ears. 

“No!” Hermione cried, thrashing about, struggling to get free. 

Her stomach rolled as she felt Bellatrix’s breath on her neck. “Tell me where you found it.”

Hermione struggled to get free, screaming as she felt the sharp tip of the knife pierce her skin.

* * *

“Hermione, vake up!”

Bolting upright, she looked into the worried eyes of Viktor.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists, the small sting of her nails into her palms letting her know that she was both awake and alive. Her chest ached, and she could feel the panic rising.

“It’ll be okay,” he assured her, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione trembled in his embrace but leant against him. “It’ll be okay,” he repeated once more.

Somehow, she doubted his words. She didn’t know how it would ever be okay again. 

“Shh, my love, breathe.” Viktor tightened his grip on her. 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed into his chest. It was the same thing night after night. The nightmares from her time on the run never stopped. 

“Never be sorry, Nin.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “It shows how brave my vitch is.” He kissed her once more.

“Hold me, Viktor,” she requested softly.

“Alvays, Nin, Alvays.”


End file.
